galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatton Bugster
Gatton Bugster appeared in 2017 TV series called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Gatton Bugster (ガットンバグスター Gaton Bagusutā) is the monster born from data of the fighting robot game Gekitotsu Robots, and is based on its final boss, Gatton. As recorded by CR, Gatton is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Poppy. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Gekitotsu Robots, the character of Gatton was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Gatton's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Over five years after Zero Day, the Gatton Bugster emerged from Mai Yamato's infection, possessing her body without breaking out to dance the Robot through the streets, only fully emerging when confronted by the CR Riders. He overtook her body like a Bugster Union and fought Ex-Aid Robots Action Gamer Level 3. Overwhelmed by his use of Iron-Body and Muscular Energy Items, Gatton retreated into Mai's body to recover. He later reemerged to target Mai's dance performance hall, but was brought into another battle with Ex-Aid before Genm Zombie Gamer Level X interrupted. Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 then entered the fight, throwing Gatton around with mystical telekinesis and various other attacks before hitting both him and Genm with Taddle Critical Slash, destroying Gatton and freeing Mai. Gatton's debris were collected by Genm into the Gashacon Bugvisor to help complete Kamen Rider Chronicle. Advancing to Level 40, Gatton emerged from Neironzu band member Shido alongside Level 20 Motors and Level 40 Kaiden. Engaged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, supported by Shishi Red, Gatton and Kaiden quickly fled, leaving Motors to be pacified. Confronted by the Kamen Riders at the Seito Stadium, Gatton was engaged by Kamen Rider Brave Hunter Gamer Full Dragon Level 5, who destroyed him with the Drago Knight Critical Strike. Soon after, however, Gatton was revived among all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced. Serving as a boss within the Kamen Rider Chronicle game, Gatton finally appeared alongside Vernier and was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico Saiba, earning her the Gashatrophy of Gekitotsu Robots. He acted like a robot much of the time, moving in short, jerky motions and saying his own "vree" sound effects in addition to the piston sounds his body already made while moving. He would also speak in a very technical manner, bluntly stating his action before taking it. Arsenals His weapon is the Gatton Smasher (ガットンスマッシャー Gatton Sumasshā) on his right and a left-hand piston that can fire energy blasts. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Mice & Rats Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Yūichi Iguchi Category:Characters Portrayed by Nozomi Yagi Category:Characters Portrayed by Kosuke Endo Category:Females Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Kamen Rider Universe